Bring Back The Light
Furzepaw.WindClan.png|Furzepaw of WindClan Pinepaw.ShadowClan.png|Pinepaw of ShadowClan Ivypaw.TC.png|Ivypaw of ThunderClan Mossypaw.png|Mossypaw of RiverClan Ivypaw, Mossypaw, Pinepaw, Furzepaw...bring back the Light. Prologue Three cats - a ginger tom, a light brown she-cat,a black she-cat, and a silver tom - were sitting in a circle, a starry pool at their paws. The ginger tom look up at the brown she-cat. He nodded. "Go ahead, Wind. Its your turn to pick your representitive for WindClan," He meowed. His voice was strained and aged. The brown cat sniffed and leapt over the black she-cat who cringed out of her way as she landed at the waters' edge. She bowed her head and lapped at the water. When the ripples settled, she nodded. "Furzepaw. I know she will stear the others in the right direction." The silver tom snickered as she danced back to her spot behind the black cat. The ginger tom rose. "Alright then. Ivypaw, Pinepaw, Mossypaw, and Furzepaw. They will go on the Journey to the Light." Chapter One Pinepaw hissed as her paw sunk into a pit of mud. She shook it off and looked around the strange place, frowning. She had been hoping for a nice, peaceful dream of catching mice. Instead, she was in a barren forest, with no hint of any prey. Mud puddles were strewn everywhere. The sky was a ghastly shade of gray, and all plant life was dead and drooping. She shook her head. Disgraceful. Suddenly, she found herself in a large clearing, standing opposite of a frail black she-cat. "Hello, Pinepaw," She mewed. Pinepaw's jaw dropped, and she took a step backwords, away from the strange cat. "H-how do you know my name?" She studdered. The black she-cat laughed and licked her chest fur. "Do not be alarmed, Pinepaw. My name is Shadow." Pinepaw suddenly understood that this was the first leader of ShadowClan, but felt as confused as ever. "Why do you want to see me? Why are we here? Why -" The black cat brushed her tail across Pinepaw's lips, silencing her. "Hush, young one. Do not talk. Just watch." She turned and then they were at the edge of a frozen lake. Pinepaw shivered at the cold bite in the air. "This is where you must go, Pinepaw. This is where you will find the Light." Without another word, the black she-cat fadded away. Pinepaw was alone at the lake a moment more, then she fell into unconciousness again. * * * * She jerked awake, shaking the strange images from her head. She moaned and stretched out her stiff legs, then rolled to her paws. Starlingpaw blinked awake as her tail brushed his muzzle. He looked up as she left. "Pinepaw? Where are you going? The suns not even up yet," He padded to her side, blocking her exit. She growled at him, hoping she wouldn't wake Ferretpaw. "Let me go, Starlingpaw! I have to do what StarClan asks me to," She hissed. Starlingpaw stared at ehr in confusion, but she shoved apst him and raced out of the camp without another word at her denmate. Chapter Two Ivypaw was heading towards the lake. She knew it wasn't the one Thunder showed her, but maybe thats what he meant. She leapt onto the fallen log nad squirmed across the the other side. When she landed, the thud seemed to echo in the empty island. She stiffened when fresh RiverClan scent caught her nose. What were RiverClan doing here? She relaxed as a RiverClan apprentice came into view, watching her a few fox-lengths away. "Hello, Mossypaw. What are you doing here?" Mossypaw hissed and lunged at her, raking her claws down Ivypaw's forelegs. She jerked out of the way just as the claws slashed towards her. She yelped and flashed out a forepaw, slapping the tendon on the back of Mossypaw's hind leg. She buckled and stumbled backwords, howling as she colapsed. "Now," Ivypaw hissed, pressing a forepaw to her chest to hold her down. Mossypaw nodded weakly. "Explain to me what you are doing here, and I'll tell you why I'm here." Mossypaw's eyes hardened as she shook her head sharply. Ivypaw pressed down harder, making Mossypaw yelp. "Ok, ok! I'll tell you!" Ivypaw relieved some of the pressure. Mossypaw breathed and continued. "I...I recieved a dream from River, the first leader of RiverClan. She told me to bring back the light, to go to a lake to find it. She showed me the lake I needed to go to, but it wasn't this one. I decided to check, just in case..." Her voice trailed off and she winced. Ivypaw couldn't believe it. She had recieved the same dream, but from Thunder. She shook her head and let Mossypaw go. The brown she-cat sat up and licked her chest fur. "I recieved the same dream from Thunder, Mossypaw. Apparently...I guess we have to travel to the lake together." Mossypaw snorted, but nodded. "I wonder if there are others that are coming?" Mossypaw squeaked, gazing out at the fallen tree. She stiffened, then squealed, "Furzepaw! Over here!" Ivypaw followed her gaze, to see a gray and white she-cat emerge from the bushes. She shook twigs and leafs from her pelt and stood beside Mossypaw, eyeing Ivypaw sceptically. "Hello, Mossypaw," Furzepaw greeted the brown and white she-cat. "I overheard that you've had a visit from River, and Thunder." Ivypaw nodded slowly and Mossypaw sniffed. "Well...I've ahd the same dream from Wind. So I'm guessing there will be a cat from ShadowClan too." Ivypaw sighed. Mossypaw shuddered. "Imagine if it's a ShadowClan ''warrior! ''I mean, we're all apprentices, but what if the ShadowClan representitive is a warrior? That would be scarry." Ivypaw purred and butted against Mossypaw's shoulder. Suddenly, the ferns russled and a black ShadowClan apprentice burst out with a howl. "You've had the dream as well?" Mossypaw quiried, stepping forward. The black cat nodded. They all bunched together and left the island, ready to start they're journey. Chapter Two "Do any of you know where that lake was?" Furzepaw mewed after a moments silence. Mossypaw flicked her ears crossly. "If we knew that, we wouldn't be wandering helpplessly, trying to pick up the trace of fresh lake water," She hissed, swiping at Furzepaw's ear. The gray and white cat dodged, but ramed right into Pinepaw, who jumped onto Furzepaw's back and raked her forepaws down the she-cats spine. The WindClan cat howled and bucked the black she-cat off, sending her flying a few tail-lengths before crashing into a tree trunk. "Hey!" Ivypaw snarled, steadying Pinepaw and barging between the three cats. "How will we ever get to the lake if we have to worry about injuries slowing us down?" Pinepaw flicked her ears and Mossypaws tail twitched. Furzepaw was examining scratch at the base of tail that Pinepaw's claws had given her. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Stargaze's FanFic's